Freak
by IMakeYouWonder
Summary: Danni has a mission: Deliver a message to Claire from Charlie. This is NOT an OC romance story.
1. Jate is Fate

'_You make me puke. Stay out of my life forever!' _He said that like being with me is so bad. So here I was outside of some abandoned building with no one to comfort me, hold me, or even care for me. Even _he _didn't want to be with me. As I sat on the bus bench I played through the argument we had before I left. I didn't want to leave. I had no where to go. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I hugged my knees. I rocked back and forth. No, I was not going to cry. I'm through with crying. It's only a sign of weakness. I looked at the abandonedstreet, that the bench sat. Why did I even come here? The buses don't run this late. I'm stupid, so stupid. I cried in my knees until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was _him_. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back home. I didn't mean to be such a jerk back there. Please forgive me, I didn't mean the things I said. Please come back home." He pleaded on his knees.

I looked at him and wiped my cheeks. "Do you promise we won't fight anymore?"

He smiled, "Of course, Kid." He petted my head and walked me to our home.

-XxX-

I woke up with someone hovering over me. I rolled over to try to get away from the person. I knew who exactly who it was. He always came when I wanted to sleep in. I grunted as to tell him to go away. All I heard was him laughing. I pulled the blankets over my head. "Go away, Charlie. I don't want to talk right now."

"Come on, Danni, I'm dead. Just talk to me. Who else are you going to talk to?" Charlie sat down next to me.

"I have everyone besides you." I squeezed my eyes shut to see if he would go away. I loved talking to him, but I wanted to sleep. "Please let me sleep."

"But I need your help, Danni. DANNI!" Charlie pushed me over and I rolled out of my shaded shelter. I laid on my back on the sand. I got up and brushed myself off. "Now that you're up…"

"Danni, are you okay? You kind of looked like you were pushed out." Hurley was a big guy, but he was very loveable. We've gotten pretty close since we've known each other on the island. Hurley looked at me as if he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just dreaming; a bad dream." I shot my glance toward my shelter and Charlie just waved at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Hurley, who looked at my shelter and back at me. "Okay, whatever, Dude. I'll talk to you later."

Hurley walked over to the food and I walked back to my patch of sand. I looked at Charlie and made a face. "I hate you, you know that?"

"Danni, respect the dead." Charlie smirked.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked at Charlie. "People think I'm insane. They think I talk to myself and I don't want to tell them I talk to you because they will think I'm crazy, which I'm not. Did you need something, Charlie?"

"Oh, yes. I need you to talk to Claire for me."

I looked at Charlie like he was crazy; who knows, the dead are kind of weird. "What? I can't leave camp, plus Locke is crazy. I'm not going there."

"Please, Danni. I need you to do this for me. She doesn't know what she meant to me. Please, go and tell her. This is the last thing I'll ask of you. Then I'll be gone forever." Charlie looked at me like a child wanting a cookie.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what they all say. First it was Shannon and now you? Who's next? Mr. Eko?"

Charlie had a frown on his lips. "Danni, that's not fair. Plus, we spirits need you to complete our goals."

"Well, I wish they would just tell me what they want when they first meet me. So I don't grow attached to them. It's to hard to say good-bye Charlie. Plus, it seems like next to Hurley, you're my best friend." I smiled.

Charlie smiled and slightly squeezed my shoulders. "No worries. Plus, this is who it goes. And no I don't believe Mr. Echo is next, I believe it's Boone. He's been waiting a long time." Charlie laughed and so did I. Even though he was a spirit he seemed to get a lot of things.

"I'll think about it Charlie. No guarantees." I looked at him and looked up to see Jack staring at me weirdly. I waved and giggled nervously. "Hiya, Jack."

"Were you just talking to Charlie?" He still looked confused.

"No, of course not. What do you think I am? A freak?" I laughed nervously.

Jack just shrugged, "Okay then. Um….Do you want to go with Juliet and I to the forest?"

"Um….," I looked at Charlie and he shook his head no, "No, I don't think I will this time. Thanks anyway."

"Okay then. I'll see you later." Jack walked off leaving me sit there with Charlie, although he couldn't see him.

"Why couldn't I go with them," I asked Charlie going out of my space.

"Because you're going to see Claire," He called after me.

"I said I'll think about it," I yelled back at him. People stopped what they were doing and just looked at me. I'm kind of starting to hate talking to spirits, they make me look insane. I saw Jack and Juliet go into the woods. I scoffed going to the food. She wasn't even _that_ pretty; what could Jack see in her? I laughed alittle to myself; I just couldn't believe people supporting them to be together. I saw Kate sneak into the forest; probably to follow those two. I always thought Kate and Jack had alittle something something going on. They look like a better couple than Jack and Juliet. Jate is fate. I looked around; wow, _that _was random.

_-_XxX-

**Okay this is kind of a crack fiction and kind of not. I really don't know what to call this. I was bored and decided to write it. So yes, I'm glad you read this, now mind clicking that 'Submit A Review' button?**

**Thanks!**


	2. The List

"Okay, Fine. I thought it over and I decided not be an arse. What do you want me to tell Claire?" I sat at the beach with the waves hitting my feet when I saw Charlie sitting there; a couple passed me while I talked to the 'air' and started whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and looked at Charlie again. "And please tell me before they have Jack check me for insanity."

Charlie smiled and laid back on his hands. "There's five things I wanted to tell her before I died, but I wrote them down on a piece of paper I gave Desmond. Desmond never gave her the paper and now I'm asking you to deliver that paper."

I picked up some sand and pinched it between my thumb and pointer finger. Simple enough. How hard is it to deliver a piece of paper? "Okay, where's the paper?"

"You're going to have to write it. I don't know what Desmond did with it." Charlie laid back on the sand with his hands behind his head looking at me.

"Let me get paper and a pen." I got up and headed to find a piece of paper and a pen, even a marker would work. I saw Sun; she was getting water for her and Jin. I walked up and smiled at her; she smiled at me. "Hi Sun. Do you have paper or a pen or maybe both?"

"No, I don't think so. If you want, I can ask Jin. He might." I nodded and off she went. I stayed there and waited for her. I looked at the sky; it was a pretty day out today, but no matter how pretty this island was, it always had something wrong with it. I looked towards the forest, I wonder what happened to those polar bears and that strange monstrous black smoke? I shook my head as Sun came over. She smiled and handed me a pen, "This is all he had, but I think Daniel has some paper you can have."

"Thank-you, Sun." I grinned and started walking toward Daniel. Daniel was kind of quirky and smart. He made me confused when he talked, but I enjoyed talking to him. But his little friend Charlotte, I didn't trust to much. She knocked Kate out for one thing, which wasn't very nice and there's something about her I just don't like. Daniel seems like he likes her though, and I guess that's all that matters. I trudged my way over towards Daniel's place hoping Charlotte wasn't there and for my luck she wasn't. Daniel was hunched over some papers, so I tapped his shoulder. "Daniel?"

Daniel turned suddenly and made me jumped. He laughed nervously when he saw me. "Oh, Danni. Don't scare me like that."

I smiled and bent down beside him. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you had some paper I could have."

Daniel looked around and back at me. "Yeah…yeah, I do. Why?"

"Do you honestly need to know?"

Daniel shrugged and handed me a piece of paper. "I guess not."

"Thanks, Daniel." I smiled and lifted my hand for a high-five. Daniel looked at my hand funny and then looked at me. "It's a high-five, Daniel. You're suppose to hit my hand with your hand and then I leave. That's what friends do."

Daniel cocked his head and lifted his hand and hit mine. He smiled as we lowered our hands. "You're Welcome. So we're friends now?"

"Yeah, Daniel. We're friends." I smiled and left him to his work. I walked to the spot Charlie and I were at, but he was gone. "Oh great. Where did he go?" I looked around and saw no Charlie and then I heard it. It came from Sawyer's old 'tent' and it was Charlie's laugh. "What is he doing in there?" I walked slowly to the 'tent' and looked around to see if anyone was watching and then I went in. Charlie was there looking at a notebook and laughing his arse off. "Charlie?! What are you doing?"

Charlie looked at me and slightly waved at me. He started reading the notebook again and laughed again. "Danni, you should read this. Who knew Sawyer kept a diary!" He started laughing again.

"Charlie, I believe the correct word for a 'guy' one is a journal. He must of left it when he went with Locke. Charlie, stop reading that." I walked over and took the book from him. "This is his personal thoughts, no one should read…" My eyes 'accidentally' scanned a page and it was a very passionate one about Kate. "They slept together?! Since when? And I thought I knew all the news around here."

"I guess you don't, which is why you have to be sneaky. So got that paper and pen?" Charlie leaned back against a box and smiled.

"I do indeed, now let's get out of here before someone finds me in here." I started going out of the 'tent'. Charlie followed me and we went to my shelter. I sat in the sand and laid the paper and pen down. I had something else in my hand. "Oh, I forgot to put Sawyer's journal back." I started getting up.

"No, keep it. He's obviously not using it anymore. Plus, it could be great reading material. Plus you'll never know when you'll need a favor from Sawyer and what's better motivation than black mail?" Charlie grinned at me and sat me back down. "Plus, you have to write my list."

I sighed and put the journal on my lap. I picked up the paper and pen and put the paper on the journal. I got the pen ready, "Okay, Charlie. Tell me what to write."

Charlie grinned and laid on the sand and looked towards the ceiling. He started making a beat on his pants with his hands. "Put at the top, 'The Top Five moments of My Life'." I did as he told me. "Number Five, The First Time I Heard Myself on the Radio."

I looked at him and wrote it down. "Oh, yeah, I still need your CD, Bud."

"Okay, I'll get that for you, Danni. Okay next one, Number Four, Dad Teaching Me To Swim at Butlins." Charlie grinned at himself and I wrote that down as well. "Okay, Number Three, The Christmas Liam Gave Me the Ring." I wrote that down and he kept going. "Number Two, Woman Outside Covent Garden Calls Me a Hero." I wrote that one down as well as he continued smiling to himself. "And the last one. Number One, The Night I Met You." I wrote that down as he smiled to himself.

I smiled at him. "Awwwwwwww, Charlie! You're such a big softie." I pushed him and he laughed.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Of course." I grinned and folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I put the pen behind my ear and the journal in my book bag. I leaned back on the sand next to Charlie. "So when do you want this very important paper delivered?"

"Soon." Charlie looked at me and grinned.

"Soon it is."


	3. The Trip

**Author's Note: **Here is Chapter Three, took awhile, eh? Trust me, the next chapters won't take long, since I'm out of school for summer break! More time for writing! Victory dance But yes, I already wrote chapter four, but don't expect that up for another week.

**Disclaimer:** I love LOST and the season finally left me like, O.O. I wish I owned everything, sadly, I do not. But I do own Danni. :)

* * *

I packed my book bag with everything I needed. All I needed now was water and food. It would probably take two or less days to arrive at Locke's camp and since there's only one of me, plus Charlie, I know how much I needed. Charlie rolled his eyes at me as he laid down on his back. I ignored him and with my backpack in hand, walked to the food station. Jack was there eating his breakfast, I guess his little trip didn't take long. I smiled at him and started packing some food.

He stared at me curiously. He swallowed whatever was in his mouth and cleared his throat. "Danni? Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to take a little adventure, Jack. I'm bored just waiting here. Waiting for Sayid and Desmond to come back."

"Well, you don't need to be going into the jungle without someone with you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Like what? A man, Jack? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I zipped my bag up and put it on my back. "Plus, if you want to stop me, the only way is to get me drunk and running on the beach with me while singing 'Wasted Away in Margaritaville' with me."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Rain check on that."

I winked. "Hold it to you, Bud." I walked away with my water bottle in hand to the fresh water. I filled my bottle up and started humming 'Good Vibrations' walking to my tent. I looked in and Charlie's eyes were closed. "Let's go, Char. We've got plenty of walking to do."

Charlie's eyes shot opened as he grinned. "Two days worth." He quickly crawled out of my tent and we headed towards the jungle. We walked to the nearest part of the green jungle and I took a deep breath. Charlie looked at me. "Are you okay, Danni?"

"I actually have never gone into the jungle way-out someone else before."

Charlie smiled and squeezed my cheeks, so I looked like a fish. "No worries, Danni. I'll be with you every step of the way." Charlie let go of my cheeks and laughed. I smiled and we started walking into the jungle.

-XxX-

For a ghost, Charlie was great company on the trip. He was funny and he talked about his memories in the jungle with Desmond, Hurley, and many others. But mostly he talked about Claire. I didn't mind, he was totally in love with her. Charlie talked about her smell, her smile, her eyes, her face, her hair, and Aaron. He loved that little boy with his whole soul. When the sun was going down, Charlie decided we stop and make a fire. I watched him as he built the fire and when he laid back watching his masterpiece come to life. He turned and grinned at me and I grinned back. After a few minutes I cleared my throat, "Charlie? Why did you go to the underwater bubble station?"

Charlie looked at me and his grin slowly started fading away. "Danni, I believe we've talked about this. I was trying to save Claire. It was to have her and Aaron to get off this God forsaken island."

I nodded and looked at the fire, absent-mindly. "Was it that or because Desmond saw you dying?" I whispered to him without even looking at him.

"What are you babbling about now," Charlie's voice sounded odd, "Desmond can't see into the future . That's crazy talk. What would give you that idea?"

"I don't know, I just had a 'feeling' that he could." Then I looked up at him. "Tell me this, if Desmond can't see into the future. How did you know that by going down there and turning off the bloody signal would save Claire and Aaron?"

Charlie looked at the fire. "Because I just knew."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the starlight sky. Slowly my eyes began drooping and eventually I was asleep.

-XxX-

"_Danni! Danni!" I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. I groaned and turned over. There on the end of my bed there he was standing. He smiled his toothy smiled. "Come on, Danni. Today is the day!"_

_I laid back looking at the ceiling. "But I don't want to go. I'll miss you little Buddy."_

_He frowned at me. "You promised. You promised to go and talk to my Mommy!"_

_Suddenly, my bed began to shake and I sat up grabbing my sheets. "Okay, Ethan. Stop. I'll go and talk to her." My bed stopped shaking and he smiled at me again. "Did you write your letter?"_

_Ethan sprang for joy as he ran out of the bedroom. I rolled out of bed and went to my closet, picked out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I yawned as I dressed. Then, I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. Finally, I stumbled into the kitchen to see Ethan writing on a piece of paper. I smiled and took a 'Hot Pocket' out of the freezer. I unwrapped the plastic and put it in the microwave. "Danni? How do you spell your name?"_

_I turned to face Ethan at the kitchen table. "D-A-N-N-I. Danni." He wrote each letter carefully. I turned to the microwave and shut the microwave door. " Ethan? Mind if I ask you a question?"_

"_No."_

_I pushed the buttons on the microwave for two minutes. "How did you die?"_

_I turned to face him again and he looked at me weirdly. "Didn't I tell you?" I shook my head no. "Oh, well, my brother found a gun in the garage as we played hid and seek. He pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. It was an accident, though. I still remember the look on his face."_

_Finally, the microwave beeped._

-XxX-


End file.
